


Goodnight, My Love

by callunavulgari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Prophecy, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Gaea—after the second prophecy that doomed Percy to stand at its core—another blooms to life on Rachel Elizabeth Dare’s lips. She is alone in her room and dreaming, so no one is around to bear witness, not even her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a meme on tumblr. Jen gave me the prompt: Percy/Nico, shame.

Two years after Gaea—after the _second_ prophecy that doomed Percy to stand at its core—another blooms to life on Rachel Elizabeth Dare’s lips. She is alone in her room and dreaming, so no one is around to bear witness, not even her.

Three days later, Percy Jackson’s eyes snag and hold on the swell of Nico di Angelo’s lower lip as his tongue darts out to wet it. Perhaps nothing would have happened—that his interest would have skimmed past it like it hadn’t meant anything, hardly worth a thought—had Nico’s own eyes not darted to his in that very moment, catching just that tale end of the blush rushing across Percy’s cheeks, the _interest_ in his eyes.

That moment there, that surge of chemistry, hangs in the balance between them for mere seconds before Annabeth Chase catches Percy in a hug and the moment sours, shame curdling in their guts.

Weeks later, another moment: the first touch of Percy’s lips on Nico’s, tremulous and new, the feel of calloused hands sliding into underwear, and the taste of sweat on skin.

_The world will end, not in fire or in rain_ , Rachel murmurs to the darkened corners of her room, the insides of her skull lighting up like a lightning storm, prophecy singing in her veins even as the human part of her dreams. _But in a demigod’s love and a demigod’s pain._


End file.
